


O que resta é esperar

by Caslista



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caslista/pseuds/Caslista
Summary: Depois de muitos anos de relacionamento com Gertrude, Chase acha que está pronto para dar um passo difícil em sua vida.





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem, boa leitura!

\- Stein! Devo admitir garoto, que nunca achei que sairia da sombra de seu pai- Falou um dos investidores lhe cumprimentando.  
Chase engoliu seco e sorriu.  
\- Então somos dois.  
\- Filho, está elegante! – Comentou uma senhora com um copo de uísque na mão- Seu pai nunca foi tão bonito assim sabia?  
\- Gentileza sua! – Ele respondeu, os pensamentos longe, Karolina o puxou para mais uma horda de convidados- Você é quem deveria fazer isso, Gert e eu somos péssimos- Comentou para a amiga.  
\- Chase você tem o perfil exato que os empresários procuram, é só sorrir e quanto a mim, não é minha função, o império é seu.  
\- Está é sua adorável companheira? – Perguntou um próximo investidor de outra mesa cheia.  
Foi a vez de Karolina sorrir e balançar a cabeça com força.  
\- Agradeço a parte do adorável, mas sou apenas amiga e agente.  
O homem a encarou com um olhar malicioso e antes que tivesse a oportunidade de dizer algo, ela completou.  
\- Estou acompanhada da minha namorada, trarei ela aqui mais tarde para conhece-los, Nico é adorável.  
Chase teve que conter o riso ao imaginar Nico fazendo média com banqueiros e empresários.  
\- Não se lembra Yuni? A namorada de Chase é a de cabelos roxos, a senadora- Comentou uma outra mulher da mesa com um tom de desprezo.  
\- É mesmo, a garota da mesa das senhoras- Yuni satirizou- E onde está a revolucionária Gertrude?  
\- Eu a perdi alguns minutos atrás, minha adorável companheira deve estar... – Ele não gostava de forçar Gertrude a se relacionar com este tipo de gente mesquinha, sabia que a namorada não gostava deles e que eles não entendiam a beleza dela, então não se importou quando ela pôs a mão em seu ombro e saiu, mas isso já fazia um tempo, tentou localizar Gert pelo salão, ela provavelmente estaria em uma mesa rodeada de senhoras que falavam sobre independência pós morte de marido.  
\- Karo, onde está Gert?   
\- Gert não estava se sentido bem- Explicou Karolina – Teve de ir ao banheiro.  
\- Certo- Chase limpou a garganta e se forçou a sorrir mais uma vez- Se me dão licença senhores- Disse e então começou a andar em direção ao banheiro feminino.  
Karolina pôs a mão em seu ombro para impedir que prosseguisse.  
\- Onde pensa que vai?  
\- Ver se ela está bem, cuidar dela, esse tipo de coisa que fazemos quando amamos alguém sabe?  
\- Está quase na hora do seu discurso, sei que odeia isso, até mais do que a Gert, mas precisa ficar aqui e sorrir se quiser que eles apoiem sua empresa.  
\- É menos difícil com ela aqui Karo e não é a primeira vez nesta semana que Gert passa mal, eu só quero conferir se ela está bem, estou começando a ficar preocupado.  
\- Vá para a sala atrás do palco, eu cuido dela e prometo que daqui a alguns minutos nós duas encontramos você.  
Ele queria negar, mas Karolina estava com aquele olhar de super heroína e passava tanta confiança que seria impossível não se sentir seguro com as palavras dela.  
.....  
Chase limpou as mãos suadas na calça, a inquietação que sentia beirava ao pânico e então ela chegou, usava um vestido cinza longo e simples, o cabelo solto agora um pouco abaixo dos ombros estava cheio de ondinhas nas pontas, parecia uma fada.  
\- Parece que alguém não consegue ficar sem mim- Comentou ela sorrindo.  
Ele deu mais uma volta na sala, respirando fundo.  
\- Sinto que alguém aqui está com o ego alto- Disse, a voz saiu tão falsa que foi impossível não perceber que havia algo errado.  
Gert notou seu nervosismo e segurou a mão dele.  
\- Ei... – Começou ela e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele- Eu vou estar ao seu lado o tempo todo.  
\- Eles vão amar sabia? O gênio que apanhava do pai e a heroína feminista- Chase disse, a voz carregava um pouco de amargura.  
\- Eu não acredito em rótulos, sabe?  
\- É claro que eu sei- Respondeu ele sorrindo, o primeiro sorriso sincero desde que chegara no evento da empresa de engenharia Stein.  
\- Olha, você é bem mais que um gênio que apanhava do pai.  
\- Também sou um ex herói, fugitivo e jogador de Lacrosse?  
\- Isso mesmo e também é o amor da minha vida, a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci, o homem mais bonito que eu já vi, sexy, dono do seu próprio negócio, generoso- Falou suspirando forte, as vezes era difícil conter tudo o que sentia por ele, era tanto que doía.  
Chase passou o braço livre ao redor da cintura dela e a puxou para um beijo, o calor do corpo de Gert fez com que ele relaxasse, perdesse os sentidos, as mãos da mulher passeavam pelo pescoço dele dando arrepios, o puxando para mais perto e nada mais importava.  
De repente ela teve um estalo e se desvencilhou dos lábios dele.  
\- Você sabe que a dois minutos atrás eu estava no chão de um banheiro vomitando né?  
\- Não lavou a boca? – Debochou ele fingindo uma expressão de nojo.  
\- Lavei umas duas ou três vezes, apesar de que se soubesse que você ficaria caçoando de mim não teria feito! – Retrucou ela batendo no ombro dele.  
\- Bom, contanto que continue me beijando, não vejo problema algum- Respondeu trazendo-a para mais perto, poucos centímetros de seu rosto.  
\- Ewwww, não sei se quero mais- Gert disse virando o rosto.  
\- É mesmo? – Ele gostava do desafio, aproximou-se mais, os narizes se tocando, roçou os lábios nos dela, porém não a beijou, as respirações se misturavam, os olhos já fechados, havia anseio por mais, por muito mais- Não quer mais?  
\- Quero- Ela se ouviu dizer, a voz baixa.  
\- Pensei que me beijar te deixava com ânsia.  
\- Nem de longe! – Ela avançou contra os lábios dele ferozmente, um beijo urgente, cheio de desejo, as mãos se movendo entre cabelo e pescoço, a respiração ofegando, os corpos quase se fundindo, mas então se lembraram onde estavam, um evento extremamente chato e importante.  
\- Eu realmente não queria parar aqui, mas...   
\- Eu sei Chase, eu sei.  
\- E você está se sentindo melhor agora? – Ele disse beijando o pescoço dela de leve.  
Não precisou nem olhar em seu rosto para saber que os lábios estavam abertos e os olhos fechados, já tinha visto aquela expressão várias vezes e nunca se cansava, ele queria se controlar, entretanto, nada era mais importante do que aquilo ali, os dois juntos.  
\- Bem melhor- Ela respondeu, a respiração começou a ofegar assim que os lábios dele tentaram adentrar seu vestido, mergulhando de seu pescoço para seus braços e descendo até suas pernas.  
\- Chase....  
\- Muito bem, está na hora! - Karolina anunciou entrando na sala sem se anunciar e se deparando com a cena, não parecia nem um pouco envergonhada.  
Os dois se soltaram, ambos corados.  
\- Acho que deu tempo de relaxar um pouco né? – A loira comentou.  
Eles assentiram juntos mais uma vez, pareciam adolescentes naquele momento, se descobrindo, entendendo a forma como gostavam um do outro.  
\- Me desejem boa sorte garotas- O nervosismo dentro dele voltara.  
\- Só conte sua verdade, se precisar de qualquer coisa é só pedir tudo bem? Nico, Molly e Old Lace estão cuidando da segurança de vocês dois e eu estou aqui para cuidar da imagem pública, não hesite em me chamar ao se sentir desconfortável- Karolina proferiu enquanto arrumava a gravata de Chase.  
\- Obrigada Karo.  
\- Agora vão, é hora de brilhar.  
.....  
Assim que Chase saiu de trás das cortinas ouviu os aplausos puxados por Molly vindos do outro lado do salão, Gert que estava ao seu lado acenou para Old Lace e o dinossauro grunhiu reconhecendo a dona.  
\- Boa noite a todos- Começou ela pegando o microfone- Sou Gertrude Yorkes, ativista, senadora e companheira do dono da Engenharia Stein e é um enorme prazer anunciar a vocês este homem incrível que proporcionou o evento de hoje para vocês, Chase Stein.  
Mas uma leva de palmas, bem mais fortes desta vez e ela deu o microfone a ele.  
\- Obrigado, obrigado. Uma ótima noite a todos os meus companheiros de jornada, empresários e investidores aqui presentes, é uma honra estar aqui com vocês para celebrar mais um ano de sucesso desta empresa e fazer um anúncio importante aqui e agora, em primeira mão para todos vocês.  
Silêncio tomou conta da sala, Chase respirou fundo e sentiu Gert acariciando sua mão livre.  
\- Como todos vocês devem saber, sou filho de Janet com Vitor Stein, um gênio deste século, bem sucedido, carismático e amigo de muitos de vocês. O que a maioria não presenciou foram os momentos agressivos do meu pai, o homem que ele era dentro de casa, abusivo, opressor, agressivo, violento... – Uma pausa se fez necessária para que ele pudesse pôr as ideias no lugar, a plateia permanecia quieta- Olha, o que quero dizer com tudo isso, é que crescer em um ambiente assim, ver sua mãe apanhando, apanhar.... Isso destrói de uma maneira impossível de ser descrita, eu no entanto tive sorte, conheci a mulher mais maravilhosa deste mundo- Os olhos marejados encontraram os de Gert e ela se aproximou mais, entrelaçou o braço no dele – Ela me salvou, me ensinou que eu valia a pena, que a culpa não era minha, que eu podia chorar, que denunciar era uma opção, que o que eu faria sobre minha experiência perturbadora era uma escolha minha. Hoje, perante todos vocês eu fiz minha escolha, juntamente com o amor da minha vida, estou construindo uma ONG de amparo à vítimas de abuso doméstico.  
Os investidores se levantaram, aplaudiram de pé.  
Flashes sem fim estalaram sobre seu rosto e Chase nunca havia se sentido tão aliviado.  
\- Você fez- Gertrude sussurrou em seu ouvido, ele pode sentir os lábios dela formando um sorriso enquanto falava- Eu te amo tanto por isso.  
Chase se recompôs e voltou a falar no microfone.  
\- A ONG Janet Stein já está em processo de abertura e conto com o apoio de todos os investidores de minha empresa para reforça-la, nossa sede abrigará cerca de 200 pessoas, além de oferecer apoio psicológico gratuito para que os violentados entendam que não são apenas o que dizem deles, para que assim como eu consigam superar seus traumas, espero poder contar com a ajuda de vocês para fortalecer o projeto, agradeço a todos e desejo uma ótima noite!  
Aplausos e mais aplausos, os ouvidos pulsavam tão forte que o barulho ficou abafado, notou Karolina ao lado de Nico, as duas fizeram um sinal de positivo a ele, Molly aplaudia de pé, gritava. Chase nunca havia sentido tanto orgulho de si mesmo, ao se virar viu a namorada meio curvada, mão na boca e então ela correu.  
Com a maior descrição possível saiu correndo atrás dela, viu-a parando na frente de Karo que lhe entregou uma sacola pequena e depois voltou a correr, um garçom esbarrou em Chase fazendo com que perdesse ela de vista neste momento.  
Molly surgiu atrás dele e o abraçou.  
\- Foi muito bonito o que disse Chase.  
\- Obrigado Molls, por um acaso viu sua irmã?  
\- Não desde que ela correu do palco com a mão na boca, Gert não é de passar mal assim.  
\- Onde estão Karo e Nico, eu as perdi também.  
\- Chase- Começou Molly respirando fundo em busca de paciência, tirou o celular da bolsa- Tecnologia, use-a.  
Ele sorriu.  
\- Às vezes você fala igual a ela sabia?  
\- Sei sim, isso me assusta- Comentou ela brincando- Daqui a algum tempo mechas roxas vão surgir no meu cabelo.  
\- Eu não duvido- Respondeu ele pegando o celular e apertou o número 1 da discagem rápida.  
Quatro toques até que ela finalmente atendesse.  
\- Gert tá tudo bem? Onde você está?  
\- Certo- Começou, a voz ofegante de quem tinha acabado de vomitar- Estou no banheiro feminino da ala leste, vem para cá por favor.  
\- Eu e Molly estamos a caminho- Falou enquanto andava apressado pelo salão.  
\- Não, só você! Peça para Molly encontrar Nico e Karolina.  
\- Claro- Falou e desligou- Sinto muito Molly, mas Gert disse que você tem ir atrás de Nico e Karo.  
.......  
\- Amor, como está se sentindo? Precisa de alguma coisa? - Perguntou Chase assim que a encontrou, estava sentada no chão do banheiro vazio, as mãos envolta da barriga.  
\- Tranca a porta, por favor- Disse, os olhos fechados com força.  
\- Gert você está me assustando.  
\- Por favor Chase- Ela pediu e assim ele o fez.  
\- Estou preocupado, você tá com alguma infecção alimentar, nós deveríamos chamar um médico sabe.  
\- Eu acho que estou grávida- Disse rápido e por um momento parecia uma adolescente novamente, a voz estava trêmula e insegura, deixou os testes ainda embalados caírem no chão.  
\- Isso é muito ruim? – Quis saber se sentando ao lado dela.  
\- Só 26 anos, filha de assassinos, feminista que desperta ódio em várias pessoas, crises de pânico e ansiedade, além de não ter dentro de mim nenhum extinto materno.  
\- Primeiro, já cogitou a possibilidade de ser só um enjoo?   
\- Não Chase, eu vômito e saio correndo atrás de roupas de bebês na mesma hora- Começou e ele revirou os olhos- Minha menstruação está atrasada e meus hormônios estão me deixando louca, juntei as peças.  
\- Olha- Falou passando os braços ao redor dela e a puxando para mais perto- Você é a mulher de 26 anos mais responsável que conheci e sempre me diz que nossos pais não nos definem- Notou um pequeno sorriso iluminando o rosto da amada- Você é tudo de mais incrível que uma criança possa querer, eu digo isso porque tenho a mentalidade de um garoto de dez anos e você é a coisa que eu mais quero nesse mundo e bem, eu estou aqui, para cuidar de vocês dois quando houver alguma crise ou choro alto- Deixou um sorriso escapar, no mais íntimo torcia para que a suspeita fosse verdade, ter um filho com Gert era um sonho que ele tinha medo de não realizar, parte porque achava que ela não queria e parte porque tinha medo de desenvolver os mesmos comportamentos que o próprio pai.  
\- Obrigada- Respondeu ela aconchegando a cabeça no peito dele- Preciso fazer os teste, você fica comigo? – Pediu.  
\- Sempre, se quiser eu faço xixi em um desses testes só para te acompanhar.  
\- Eu adoraria- Ela falou encontrando o olhar dele- Nico comprou uns cinco para mim.  
\- Eu tava brincando, se eu tirar o pau para fora você provavelmente vai perder o controle e ai vamos conceber um filho aqui mesmo.  
\- Tá bom, você é um imbecil.  
\- Eu sei.  
\- Eu te amo.  
\- Eu sei.  
De repente todo o nervosismo dentro de Gertrude desapareceu, como se ele tivesse posto a mão dentro dela e acariciado seu coração fazendo com que ele batesse mais devagar, que todo o enjoo que sentia desaparecesse, deu um selinho demorado no namorado, tentando pegar mais daquilo, mais dele para ela.  
\- Eu sei que é boçalidade, mas eu realmente gostaria que fizesse o teste comigo.  
\- Eu mijo em três desses testes se você quiser, nos cinco se precisar que eu faça.  
\- Caralho Chase, você vai ser um pai incrível, mesmo se eu não estiver grávida eu quero que saiba disso.  
A boca se abriu da formar mais resplandecente em um misto de surpresa e satisfação, era como se ele fosse pura luz, para Gert o namorado brilhava mais que Karolina.  
\- Dois para mim e dois para você- Chase falou- Este último nós guardamos de recordação.  
\- Ok- Falou e pegou duas das embalagens e entregou para ele.  
Os dois se dividiram em boxes um ao lado do outro, as portas abertas.  
\- Ia ser hilário se alguém pudesse entrar aqui agora e ver isso- Comentou a garota.  
\- Eu posso gravar um vídeo para passar na sua próxima de não festa de aniversário.  
\- É ele vai ser exibido logo depois, no seu funeral também.  
A risada foi alta, ele amava as ameaças falsas.  
-Estou tirando minhas calças agora, se isso de alguma forma te estimula.  
\- Chase eu quero fazer xixi e não me masturbar.  
\- Bom, em boxes do lado um do outro, essa é nova para nós, acho excitante.  
\- Não que eu não goste da ideia, mas estou fazendo o primeiro agora e não se esqueça de inclinar o seu 45º graus.  
\- Não que eu precise inclinar- Explicou ele.  
\- Certo, mecanismos diferentes, primeiro concluído.  
\- Primeiro concluído também.  
\- Segundo concluído com sucesso- Avisou ela se secando e saindo do box, depositou os dois testes em cima de suas respectivas caixas e na beirada da pia, lavou as mãos.  
\- Sua bexiga funciona melhor que a minha- Comentou Chase.  
\- Se você tomasse mais água como eu te digo para fazer a sua estaria como a minha.  
\- Seu problema Gert é achar que todo mundo quer ter uma bexiga igual a sua- Caçoou ele.  
\- Tem uma galera com infecção urinária que na verdade queria.  
-Bom- Começou saindo do box com os testes na mão e colocando do lado dos outros- Tem outras partes suas que eu quero mais- Concluiu lavando as mãos.  
\- Eu sei.  
\- Eu te amo.  
\- Eu sei.  
Mesmo depois de tantos anos de relacionamento aquele joguinho de palavras ainda mexia com os dois, era como se cada dia fosse a primeira vez, cada eu te amo fosse único, cada provocação fosse a extensão do momento em que começavam a se apaixonar.  
\- Tá e agora? – Quis saber Chase olhando fixamente para os palitos que dariam a resposta que realmente importava.  
\- Agora nós esperamos.


	2. O lugar mais especial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Três minutos podem parecer uma eternidade, uma noite dentro de um banheiro também, mas de forma alguma isso é ruim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem do final <3   
> Tenham uma ótima leitura!

Três minutos, um período tão curto de tempo que acabou se transformando em eternidade, Chase tentava controlar o corpo que queria se mexer descontroladamente para liberar o nervosismo.   
\- Sinto que estamos esperando uma mesa no D’oors- Comentou Gert.  
\- Nem me fale, da última vez que te levei lá passei dois meses na fila de espera.  
\- A espera para a reserva nem parece tão ruim agora, parece?  
\- Bom à espera do D’oors não era ruim, de pensar que ia ver você de olhos arregalados admirando aquele céu estrelado cheio de galáxias, o sorriso tão grande na boca, a taça na mão dançando, a espera era um prazer.  
-Aquele lugar é mágico- Gertrude sorriu com a lembrança, passou os braços ao redor da cintura dele apertando um pouco.  
\- Você me impressiona bem mais do que aquele teto falso de estrelas.  
\- Eu não sei se consigo escolher entre você e o céu para ser sincera.  
Os dois sorriram.  
\- Eu sei que não consegue.  
O relógio apitou.  
\- Tudo bem, quer olhar primeiro? Quer que vejamos juntos? – Quis saber Chase.  
\- Pode parecer egoísta, mas se importa se eu olhar primeiro?   
\- Da forma que você preferir amor.  
\- Ok- Disse se soltando da cintura que lhe ancorava no momento, se aproximou cautelosamente da pia e conferiu os dois testes, ambos rosados, com dois traços bem gritantes no visor, grávida.  
Virou-se para Chase, os olhos dele se pousaram nela aflitos, uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos da garota.  
\- Ei... – Começou ele abrindo os braços, estava preocupado com ela.  
Então Gert o surpreendeu e sorriu.  
\- Eu não sei explicar o que sinto- Começou- Estou apavorada e... Feliz, nunca pensei que fosse me sentir assim com uma notícia dessas, mas estou grávida Chase, nós vamos ter um filho!  
Ele a ergueu no colo, sorrindo sem parar.  
\- Eu vou ser pai! Eu vou ser pai! – Disse girando Gertrude no ar, nunca havia sido tão feliz em toda a vida.  
\- Eu vou vomitar se continuar me girando assim- Advertiu ela.  
Então ele parou de girar e a desceu para que olhasse no rosto dela, abraçou seu corpo com todo o carinho que conseguia transmitir.  
\- Eu já te disse isso umas mil vezes- Sussurrou no ouvido dela fazendo com que estremecesse - Sempre foi sério, mas nunca mais do que agora, casa comigo Gert, fica para sempre comigo.  
\- Nós não precisamos oficializar isso Chase, é um ritual imbecil que estimula a posse e a opressão sobre mulheres, nós já estamos juntos e eu vou continuar contigo para sempre- Respondeu.  
\- Eu sei, eu sei, não quero ser seu dono, nunca ousaria a pensar que sou seu dono, mas eu sou completamente seu, não preciso que o mundo saiba e nem da aprovação da sociedade, não precisa ser em uma igreja e nem precisamos de aliança se não quiser, mas o meu maior sonho é ouvir você dizendo esse sim para mim, poder te beijar sabendo que o que temos é eterno.  
Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele.  
\- Que bom que sabe que não sou sua porque eu sou minha, mas meu amor por você é tão forte- Pausou um momento para estudar o rosto dele, as pintas na bochecha, a covinha do lado esquerdo, os olhos castanhos claros, aquele era o homem da vida dela, sem dúvidas- Então quer se casar comigo? Tudo bem, chama a Molly, a Nico e a Karolina, vamos contar a elas que teremos um filho, você e eu vamos trocar os anéis da Nico aqui e eu vou te dizer como me sinto, depois vamos a um cartório e eu assino esse papel, isso porque eu te amo mais do que eu odeio qualquer convenção humana.  
Ao ouvir aquilo, ele não se aguentou, a puxou para um beijo apaixonado, as mãos acariciando as costas dela, passeando por todo seu corpo e trazendo-a para mais perto, o beijo foi se tornando mais intenso, as mãos dela segurando o rosto dele, depois descendo pelo pescoço, gerando arrepios leves e então entrando por dentro da camiseta, desenhando pequenos círculos por seu peitoral, pressionando sua carne, sentindo a pele quente contra a dela, as respirações estavam ofegantes, o desejo por mais pulsando intensamente, a mão dele encontrou o zíper do vestido que Gert usava e o abriu, a boca não estava mais na dela e sim eu seu pescoço, ouvi-a arfar.  
\- Só depois do casamento- Disse ela entre as respirações mais pesadas, o tom de voz sexy.  
\- Nós não somos um casal tradicional, somos? – Perguntou Chase tirando o vestido do corpo dela, observando a lingerie preta e rendada que usava, a mão grande deslizou pelo colo dela, apertando um pouco seu seio.  
\- Definitivamente não somos- Falou tirando o terno dele, a camiseta saiu tão rápido quanto.  
Gert fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios de Chase percorrendo sua pele, tracejando seus poros, descendo do pescoço para o peito e explorando o sutiã, gemeu baixinho.  
\- Chase...  
Então ele desceu, desceu e desceu...  
.....  
Nico acabara de ser apresentada a alguns investidores, não que se importasse ou que quisesse conhece-los, mas Karolina fez questão e enfatizou a um deles que as duas eram namoradas, então Nico deduziu que o homem velho provavelmente havia dado em cima dela.  
Os senhores da mesa conversavam entusiasmados com Karolina e Nico fingia prestar atenção, acenava sorrindo até que sentiu o celular vibrar em sua nova e linda bolsa de tachinhas.  
Graças a bruxa, a donzela e a mãe, pensou. Puxou o aparelho e viu a mensagem, era Chase.  
NICO, NICO, TRAZ A KARO, A MOLLY, VINHO, CHAMPANHE E UMA BANDEJA DE CANAPÉS PARA O BANHEIRO FEMININO, VOCÊ TEM ANÉIS? DIZ QUE TEM! VEM RÁPIDO, RÁPIDOOOO.  
Nico sorriu já que fazia uma ideia do que se tratava, Karolina não conseguia esconder nada dela.  
\- Com licença- Disse ela interrompendo o assunto da mesa- Amor, Chase precisa de nós.  
Karolina deu um de seus sorrisos exuberantes para os convidados e Nico deu o mais falso que conseguiu, pegou o champanhe da mesa e saiu sem olhar para trás.  
\- Nico... – Começou Karo, quando viu a namorada com a garrafa da mesa na mão.  
\- Ai, eles são horríveis! Você é uma verdadeira heroína, não como consegue aguentar eles.  
\- Eu sou bem incrível não sou?  
\- É, você é- Nico confessou puxando Karolina pela mão e dando um selinho nela.  
\- Chase... – Começou.  
\- É e parecia bem feliz, ele gritou comigo por SMS.  
\- Ela está grávida, não está?   
\- Ele não disse na mensagem, mas pediu champanhe, salgadinhos, vinho e Molly, o que você deduz?  
\- Ai meu Deus, ela está! Vamos ser tias- Karolina disse puxando uma bandeja cheia de comidas de um garçom- Use esse seu charme e roube vinho de alguma mesa, vou procurar Molly!  
Nico pegou a garrafa de vinho da primeira mesa que viu e foi ao encontro de uma Karolina extremamente empolgada e uma Molly confusa.  
\- Nós vamos comer lá fora? Eu estava em uma conversa bem empolgante com um carinha ali atrás- Molly protestou- Os caras gostam de garotas com dinossauros.  
Nico revirou os olhos.  
\- O dinossauro nem é seu.  
\- Ele é da minha irmã, é praticamente meu!  
\- E onde mesmo você deixou Old Lace? – Quis saber Nico- Não me diga que deixou com o cara da conversa empolgante.  
\- Nós deixamos Lace com dona Cassamira- Explicou Karo.  
\- Old Lace ama a Cass!   
\- A Lace ama qualquer um que cozinhe para ela- Corrigiu Nico.  
\- E eu amo a Lace e eu amo vocês, mas o carinha estava quase me levando para a casa dele, dá para explicar porque estamos paradas em um corredor com duas garrafas de bebida e uma bandeja de comida?  
\- Vamos para o banheiro, Gert e Chase estão lá- Karolina falou.  
\- Ah, isso explica muita coisa! – Molly falou.  
\- Não explica?! Que bom que fomos capazes de saciar sua curiosidade- Nico falou.  
\- Eu estava sendo irônica, mas ok.   
Karo revirou os olhos.  
\- Só vamos por favor.  
\- Vamos então.  
Quando as três entraram no banheiro encontraram Gert sentada no colo de Chase, os dois abraçados, a cabeça dela repousando no peitoral dele, os dois respiravam profundamente, aproveitando a companhia um do outro, sorrisos estampados no rosto dos dois.  
Molly pigarreou alto para chamar atenção dos dois.  
\- Oi- Chase respondeu, a voz mais leve que o comum.  
\- Sentem ai- Pediu Gert- Deixem a comida e as bebidas no centro.  
\- Agora parece que vocês estão querendo fazer um ritual- Nico falou sentindo um arrepio ruim, quando era mais nova tinha um fascínio por esse tipo de coisa, mas depois do Orgulho...  
\- Vocês não me chamaram porque precisam do sangue de uma virgem não é? – Molly perguntou um pouco nervosa.  
\- É, Molly, você descobriu o segredo do sucesso da empresa do Chase- Caçoou Gert- E você nem é mais virgem!  
\- É eu sei! E agora todo mundo também sabe- Enfatizou Molly.  
\- Não esperava que fosse diferente Molly, você não é mais criança e nem adolescente- Falou Karolina acariciando os cabelos da mais nova.  
\- Sendo uma espécie de irmão mais novo seu Molly, eu realmente não gostaria de fazer parte deste papo- Chase comentou.  
\- Ai, tadinho do meu amor- Comentou Gert puxando a bochecha dele e rindo- É por se sentir desconfortável que você necessitava fazer parte dessa conversa.  
\- Vocês me chamaram aqui para falar sobre a não virgindade da Molly? – Quis saber Nico perdendo a paciência.  
\- Na verdade é para falar sobre a não virgindade de outras duas pessoas- Começou Chase olhando para Gert, os olhos dele brilhavam e encaravam os dela com uma intensidade tão grande que nem piscavam.  
\- Bom- Continuou Gertrude se levantando, Chase fez o mesmo- Estou grávida.  
Molly gritou tão alto e rápido que mal deu tempo de Chase falar algo.  
\- Eu vou ser tia?!  
A garota se atirou nos braços da irmã mais velha e a abraçou com força.  
\- Gert isso é incrível! É simplesmente maravilhoso.  
\- Valeu Molly, eu nem consigo acreditar direito que isso está acontecendo.  
\- Nós temos que comemorar, mas nada de bebida para você!  
\- Acho que eu consigo ficar um ano sem beber nada- Gert falou fingindo tristeza.  
\- Vamos nós dois então, porque eu não vou te deixar sozinha em nada- Chase garantiu, estava em um emaranhado de Nico e Karolina, a última brilhando intensamente.  
\- Você sabe que não precisa né? Pode beber se quiser- Gertrude disse se acomodando nos braços de Molly.  
\- E que tipo de marido não patriarcal eu seria se não lutasse por nossa equidade durante o período de gravidez?  
\- Um marido normal, talvez? – Nico respondeu sorrindo.  
\- Não seria o meu marido, com toda certeza- Gert disse direcionando os olhos alegres para a visão dele, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ser ouvida como ele a ouvia era algo que a deixava eufórica, fazia com ela se sentisse finalmente importante, vista.  
\- Tudo bem, eu claramente sou a única pessoa extremamente empolgada aqui que tende a prestar atenção em vocábulos- Começou Karolina se soltando de Chase- Marido?  
Os dois sorriram novamente e assentiram juntos.  
-AAAAAAAAH- Molly gritou mais uma vez- Quando? Onde? Posso ser a madrinha?   
\- Hoje, neste banheiro, você é minha dama e desse jeito vai me deixar surda- Falou a irmã.  
\- Estão falando sério? – Karo quis saber.  
\- Antes que a Gert mude de ideia- Brincou Chase.  
\- De repente sua mensagem de texto faz total sentido- Nico falou esclarecida.  
\- Que bom que acha, porque você no caso seria nossa celebrante e também a doadora dos anéis- Respondeu o homem.  
\- Vocês tem sorte por usarem colares, meus dedos são finos demais para vocês- Nico falou- Serão dois pingentes.  
\- Eu percebi o casamento e ainda não recebi um cargo- Reclamou Karolina tirando a atenção de Nico.  
\- Você é nossa madrinha Karo, cogitou mesmo a possibilidade de não ter função neste relacionamento? – Gert falou.  
\- Bom, eu posso ser bem chata como agente- Assumiu a loira.  
\- É a melhor que poderíamos ter, é família- Chase falou- E eu realmente quero ir logo com a ideia do casamento, não estava brincando tanto assim sobre o medo da Gert mudar de ideia.  
\- Não vai, eu não vou deixar- Molly garantiu- Nico me dê esses anéis e vocês dois, os colares, agora!  
Assim foi feito, Molly ajeitou os anéis de Nico como pingentes, Nico se pôs na frente dos dois e Karo ao lado, Molly pôs Frank Sinatra para tocar no celular e a cerimônia começou.  
\- Boa noite para todos aqui- Começou Nico- Estamos neste banheiro, neste exato momento, celebrando a união da engenhosa Gertrude Yorkes e do gênio mecânico Chase Stein, que desde a primeira vez que se viram compartilharam essa conexão estranha e forte que nenhum de nós é capaz de explicar, o amor é uma coisa maluca que se manifesta quando menos esperamos e pelas pessoas mais aleatórias possíveis, vocês dois são a prova de que independente da forma como esse mecanismo de aleatoriedade funcione ele dá certo, porque eu nunca conheci duas pessoas que se complementem mais, que sejam mais cumplices e perfeitas- Algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos de Nico, Gert deu risada.  
\- Logo você Nico?  
\- Olha o que vocês fazem comigo! Continuando, eu gostaria de saber de você Chase Stein, se aceita esta garota ativista, maluca, neurótica e maravilhosa como sua esposa.  
Molly deu a ele um dos colares.  
\- Aceito com todo o meu coração- Falou colocando o mesmo no pescoço de Gert, poderia ser impressão dele, mas nunca a viu tão radiante- Eu juro carregar seu nome porque eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que eu sempre fui o seu senhor Yorkes e que você sempre vai querer ser a minha senhora Yorkes, prometo cuidar de você e do nosso bebê por todos os anos de nossas vidas, porque você é a coisa mais preciosa que já tive em toda minha existência, não sei o que fiz para te merecer, mas vou fazer de tudo para continuar com a garota que sempre defende as minorias, que vai consertar o mundo, que me fez enxergar que eu valia a pena.- Chase fez uma pausa e deu um selinho demorado nela, para provar novamente o doce dos lábios dela, de sua essência -Desde pequeno eu sempre soube que você tinha um brilho especial, meu pai chamava de rebeldia inconsequente, dizia que era feio, eu achava mágico, único, a forma mais pura de beleza, me lembro como se fosse ontem do dia em que te vi de cabelo curto e pintado, eu já estava agindo como um imbecil, mas passei aquela noite toda acordado pensando em como queria te beijar, chegar no seu ouvido e dizer que você nunca tinha sido mais você e que eu amava isso, que era tudo o que eu queria e sempre quis, porque é você e sempre foi você, dos meus dias sendo um minion do meu pai até hoje, você é o meu tudo Gert.  
\- E você Gertrude Yorkes, aceita esse cara boca suja, vaidoso, esquentado e carinhoso como seu esposo.  
\- Aceito com todo o meu coração- Confirmou ela colocando o cordão no pescoço dele que deixava algumas lágrimas escaparem pelos olhos, Gert repousou a mão em seu rosto e acariciou cada parte molhada, jogando as lágrimas para longe- Eu prometo te amar, respeitar, ensinar e ouvir pelo resto de minha vida, porque desde a primeira vez em que te vi entrando na sala de estar dos Wilders eu soube que queria passar o resto dos meus dias com você, naquele instante era porque você tinha um Stormtrooper, depois foi porque você segurava minha quando dormíamos nos Minoru já que sabia que eu tinha medo de escuro, com o tempo passou a ser porque ria das minhas piadas e com o passar dos anos era porque me defendia das piadas dos outros, depois por causa da calma que me dava quando me abraçava no meio dos ataques de pânico fazendo com que eu respirasse conforme seu peito subia e descia, quando descobrimos a verdade sobre nossos pais foi porque mesmo fugindo de tudo o que eu conhecia estar com você era como estar em casa, a cada toque eu fui me apaixonando mais e antes mesmo de saber o que paixão significava, o que eu quero dizer é eu nunca mudaria de ideia sobre casar com você porquê do meu jeito meio torto e diferente era tudo o que eu sempre quis.  
Nenhum dos cinco ali estava com o rosto livre de lágrimas.  
\- E pelo poder investido a mim, como líder dos runaways e torcida do casal desde sempre, declaro vocês marido e mulher, podem se beijar- Declarou Nico.  
Molly disparava os flashes do celular como maluca, para capturar cada instante do momento, desde o segundo em que Chase pôs a mão na cintura de Gert e ela o puxou pelo terno, os lábios se juntaram em perfeita sintonia, as mãos dos dois passeavam um pelo outro se encaixando, coreografadas pela familiaridade, naquele momento não teve dúvida, um era do outro.  
Ao se separarem sussurraram um para o outro.  
Meu marido.  
Minha mulher.  
Gert não se importava mais com posse, porque se sentiu em paz sendo de si mesma e sendo também dele.  
\- Me diz, teria como ser mais especial? – Quis saber ela.  
\- Todo mundo que precisava estar aqui estava e definitivamente foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo em um banheiro e olha que estou contando com os minutos antes deles chegarem.  
\- É, melhor orgasmo que já tive dentro de um banheiro- Confessou baixinho.  
\- Tudo bem, ainda estamos ouvindo- Molly falou fingindo ânsia.  
\- Vocês tinham é que ouvir ela na hora- Provocou Chase- Sua irmã pode ser bem barulhenta quando quer, não que eu esteja reclamando, eu na verdade adoro.  
\- E quem é que ficou gemendo meu nome mesmo? – Gert respondeu- Isso, isso, Gert, Gert, meu Deus! – Imitou ela.  
\- Ai nossa senhora da luz- Karolina falou pondo a mão na boca- Precisamos sair desse banheiro agora, informação demais.  
\- É, vocês já estão casados, vão transar em uma cama, parem com essa palhaçada aqui- Nico falou.  
\- Tem razão, coisas demais já aconteceram neste banheiro- Falou Chase.  
\- Talvez devêssemos passar nossos aniversários de casados todos aqui- Sugeriu Gertrude.  
\- O que acha de boldas no banheiro? – Quis saber ele.  
\- Eu amo a ideia de boldas no banheiro- Respondeu ela.


End file.
